To Forget
by YoominC16
Summary: Christian forgot his wedding anniversary. AJ Styles/Christian Cage Slash fic! Complete!


**Disclaimer: I don't own AJ or Christian, the belong to their respective parties**.

* * *

AJ put the last finishing touches on dinner and looked at the spread. He had to make sure everything was perfect tonight because today is their anniversary and he also had a surprise for Christian.

Five years ago today, AJ changed his name from Allen Jones to Allen Reso and he couldn't be happier. Even though Christian was working a lot at his company and left without a word this morning, he knew Christian wouldn't forget something as important as this.

AJ shook his head. No Christian wouldn't forget. Yes, he may come home a little late because of his work but he wouldn't forget. AJ smiled at the food he had cooked up. He was satisfied with it all. AJ went upstairs and changed clothes, something sexy for Christian, and sprayed the cologne on himself that Christian liked the most and went back downstairs to wait for his husband to come home.

* * *

Christian signed the papers and gave them back to his secretary. "Give these back to Thomas and let him look over them, then have him mail it."

"Yes sir." The secretary says and walks out of his office.

Christian leans back in his chair and sighs. Ever since he had bought out that company in China, he has been extremely busy. The merger was taking all of his energy. All he wanted to do was go how and cuddle up next to AJ, but he couldn't do that. He had to work but that was the problem. Every time he tried to work, something was start bugging him. He gets this feeling like he is forgetting something. Christian shakes his head. He knows nothing is going on today so why does he get this feeling. Christian shakes it off and going back to work.

A few hours later his secretary walks in. "Thomas looked over it. He said he was going to express mail it tomorrow."

"Ok Thanks." Christian says, not looking up from his computer.

"Alright well I'm gone, see you Monday."

"Wait." Christian yells and the secretary spins back around to face Christian.

"What day is it?"

His secretary gives him a weird look. "Its Friday."

"Yeah I know that, what's the actual date?"

"Oh, its Friday February 4."

Christian looks wide-eyed at his secretary. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh no!" Christian jumps up and starts putting on his jacket.

"Sir what's wrong."

"What time is it? What time is it?" Christian asks franticly.

"It's 9:15pm sir."

"Oh God. What stores are open at this time? Is the mall still open?" Christian asks while shutting his computer down.

"Um yeah but it closes at 10:30 so you'll have to hurry. Sir why are you so frantic?" The secretary asks.

"Because." Christian stops in front of his secretary. "Today is my wedding anniversary and I totally forgot. AJ is going to totally kick my ass" Christian says and then rushes out the door.

"Sir SIR." Christian turns back around.

"Look I don't have time for talking."

"Sir, I'll call Tiffany's for you."

"What?" Christian says. Tiffany's is close.

"Tiffany's will open any time for their special customers." The secretary pulls out her phone. "I'll call them right now."

"How do you even know I'm a special customer?" Christian asks, impatiently.

"Because of the necklace you bought AJ a month ago." A person on the other line picks up. "Hi this is Stephanie with C&C, Inc. Oh you remember me that's great. So here's the deal my boss needs a gift, you see his wedding anniversary is tomorrow and he forgot all about it." Stephanie says, lying to the people. "You're open now, great I'll tell him. Bye."

"They're open but you better hurry. It's 9:30 and Tiffany's is a long drive"

"Thanks. If this works you're getting a raise." Christian says and runs out of the building and to his car. He needs to get to Tiffany's quick and pick something out in a hurry.

* * *

At 10:35, Christian walked through the front door of the house. The first thing he was greeted with was the smell of food. 'He cooked.' Christian thought. This made him feel even more guilt. Christian took off his coat and sat his briefcase down and started walking to the kitchen, with gift in hand. As he got closer to the kitchen, he started hearing sobbing noises. When he opened the kitchen door, he saw AJ sitting in on a barstool. His elbows were on the kitchen island and face was buried in his hands. AJ was crying and this broke Christian's heart.

Christian walked closer to AJ before calling his name. "AJ." Christian said softly. AJ looked up at Christian, tears running down his face.

"You forgot."

"I'm not going to lie to you, I did." Christian says. AJ gets off the bar stool and tries to walk away but Christian grabs his wrist.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. I didn't care when you missed my birthday because you know I don't like celebrating the fact that I'm getting older. I didn't care when you missed Valentine's Day last year because you show me love all throughout the year but the one holiday I care about you forget. The one holiday I want you to remember- you know what forget it. I had a surprise for you but you ruined my mood. I'll tell you tomorrow. There is food on the table, eat if you want, Happy Anniversary." AJ finishes his rant but starts back again. "Are you going to forget our child's birthday to?"

"Our child. AJ what are you talking about?" Christian says confused. AJ went from anniversary to children in a matter of seconds.

"I'm pregnant Christian. That's the surprise. Surprise." AJ says, throwing his arms in the air when he said surprise. Christian looked at him in shock. AJ was pregnant.

"Christian, are you just going to stand there with that stupid look on your fa-?" Christian cut AJ off when he wrapped his arms around AJ's waist and hugged him tight.

"Baby, I know I messed up big time alright but we still have a little over an hour of our anniversary left and I don't want to waste it being mad and besides you're pregnant you shouldn't be yelling."

"I know. It's just-."

"You don't have to explain a thing. I messed up and now I'm going to make up for it." Christian picked up AJ bridal style and started upstairs.

"Chirstian." AJ giggled. "Where are we going?"

"To make up."

* * *

**Monday morning.**

"Where is Mr. Reso?" Thomas asks Stephanie. "These papers need to be signed and he isn't here."

"He's probably going to be late. His anniversary was Friday. He an AJ probably just partied the whole weekend." Thomas was about to speak but Stephanie's phone went off. She picked it up and looked at the screen.

"It's a text from Mr. Reso." Stephanie opened up the text to be greeted by a picture of Christian and AJ and from the background she could tell they were on some type of Tropical Island. Stephanie's phone buzzed again, letting her know she received another text. She exits out of the old text and opens the new text it reads:

_From: Mr. Reso_

_Greetings from St. Martin. If you check your bank account you will find that I have just wired $5,000 into your account. Thankz 4 ur help. AJ luv the necklace. Wen I get back we'll talk about the raise. I won't be back 4 a week. Btw AJ wants u 2 b the godmother for our baby. See U!_

Stephanine smiles and looks up a Thomas. "Mr. Reso won't be in all week."

* * *

A/N: So this was attempt at AJ/Christian. They are my favorite wrestling slash couple. Hopefully this story does the justice.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


End file.
